


maybe tomorrow we'll still be friends

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”





	maybe tomorrow we'll still be friends

“Grayson,” Damian said and somehow he was still sounded totally calm, even when Dick could feel the almost hummingbird beat of his panicked heart. 

“Damian,” he said, but his voice was strangled.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“That is not, precisely, helping at this exact moment in time,” Dick said, voice getting even more strangled.

“Well, can you imagine if I was trapped here with Drake?” Damian said, and he still sounded remarkably calm.

“Honestly I’m trying to imagine not being trapped here at all,” Dick said.

“Grayson,” Damian said, and honest to god he sounded like he was trying to sooth _Dick_. 

“Damian,” he said, still not soothed.

“It’s just sex,” Damian said. 

“Weirdly not helping,” Dick said, voice getting more strangled and higher pitched. 

Damian gave him a look, like he couldn’t believe they were in this situation and Dick was the one freaking out, all things considered. “Grayson, you’re making it sound like you never encountered aliens that were interested in human autonomy before.”

Dick barked out a laugh, but it was still with the edge of hysteria. “I haven’t.”

“Well, now you can have that experience,” Damian said. 

“Damian–”

“_Grayson,” _Damian said. “I told you already. I trust you. I wouldn’t trust anyone else. So let’s just,” and he made a vague hand gesture. “Before they get impatient and somehow make this worse.”

“Right,” Dick managed and he inched forward and stopped. It took him several tries to get all the way to where Damian was. And–and when Damian looked up at him, because he was still sitting, he saw Damian’s pupils widen, his nostrils flare and he felt the bottom of his stomach go out. 

And when he kissed Damian, leaning down, hesitant and with his control in tatters, and Damian pressed up into it, Dick thought for a second maybe they would get through this and be able to look at each other again afterwards. 

Maybe. 


End file.
